Outono
by CarolinaTxr
Summary: O quanto você pode conhecer uma pessoa em somente três encontros? HARRY/PANSY Fanfic projeto 6V


Título: Outono

 **Autora:** Clarice/Carolina T.  
 **Censura:** T  
 **Observações:** Fiz essa fanfic para um projeto da seção Violeta do 6V, mas nunca cheguei a postar, mas gosto muito dela. Espero que gostem também!

* * *

O primeiro encontro foi _tímido_.

E não se pode chamar aquilo de encontro, já que ambos não tinham combinado nada. A sala era escura demais e Pansy não podia ver como os olhos verdes do Potter brilhavam tanto, nem como o cabelo dele, mesmo sendo tão revoltos, tinham um ar de ter uma textura macia. Nem como sua pele era pálida mas que tinha um rosado nas bochechas, nem que seus lábios eram vermelhos e que ele o _umedecia_ a toda hora.

(Na verdade ela _podia_ , só que ela não _queria_ , já que aquilo ia contra tudo que ela aprendeu e o que ela acredita.)

Eles não falaram nada, nem xingamentos. Foi um momento único e inexplicável para os dois, que mesmo proibido, tinha aquele ar de _agradável_.

(Já Harry _podia_ e _queria_ ver como os olhos castanhos escuros de Pansy eram tão vazios e frios, como sua pele era pálida e seus lábios vermelhos. Percebeu como os cabelos lisos e pretos que iam até o ombro eram brilhantes, e como ela mordia os lábios a cada minutos, como suas unhas pintadas de rosa - que estavam tão perfeitas como a própria dona, tamborilavam em uma das carteiras de madeira na sala.)

Os minutos demoraram a passar, e depois de meia hora, tinham se esquecido de como entraram ali. Talvez os dois só queriam um pouco de silencio em uma sala vazia e escura do sétimo andar, no sétimo ano e no mês de Fevereiro. E talvez quem trancou a porta com uma magia irreversível foi só uma pessoa que queria brincar com o silencio dos dois.

E foi Harry quem falou a primeira palavra, fazendo Parkinson virar os olhos – castanhos escuros, vazios e frios – para ele, fazendo seu cabelo voar com o movimento e grudar no lábio inferior.

E quando Pansy ouviu a palavra _Lumus_ sair da boca do garoto e iluminar a sala, pode ver o que ela não queria. Os olhos verdes, a pele, os lábios, o cabelo. E sentiu seu estomago revirar e um gosto metálico irromper sua boca quando mordeu os lábios com mais força. E foi o _sangue_ que a fez lembrar da Guerra passada e o _porquê_ não _queria_ perceber aqueles detalhes.

Porque o sangue era o que estava no meio de tudo, afinal. E com isso veio o cachecol vermelho e dourado, e a cicatriz – a porra daquela cicatriz.

E o estomago de Pansy revirou ainda mais quando percebeu que aquela combinação inteira era perfeita. E que se fosse um olho cinza junto com uma cicatriz de raio na testa, não iria ficar bom. E o gosto metálico voltou, o sangue misturado com a saliva, e ela precisou de um pouco de ar.

Suspirou, voltando a olhar para onde estava olhando e onde não deveria ter deixado de olhar, sem perceber que Potter também travava uma luta com ele mesmo.

(Porque ambos estavam perdidos por perceber os detalhes imperfeitos de cada um, os detalhes únicos e os detalhes que o faziam a perfeição. E _gostaram_.)

* * *

Já o seguinte encontro foi planejado, mesmo os dois não terem trocado uma palavra sequer depois do primeiro.

(E não precisavam de palavras quando os olhares roubados pelos corredores e pelas aulas de Poções já diziam tudo.)

E foi com uma coincidência _enorme_ que os dois foram parar na mesma fileira de livros na biblioteca.

Harry pode sentir o cheiro doce que saia dos cabelos de Pansy quando ela os mexia, ou quando ela levantou o braço para pegar um livro na estante do alto, deixando a manga branca do uniforme subir, mostrando a pele pálida e fria dos seus pulsos finos. E que agora a cor que ela usava nas unhas não era mais rosa, era um azul claro.

(E que ela ainda continuava a morder os lábios, mas isso era uma coisa que ele estava evitando pensar. _Lábios. Macios._ )

E foi a voz de Ginny – tão fina e irritante no momento, que fez Harry desviar os olhos da imagem de Pansy, da cor pálida, do castanho escuro e vazio, para olhar o rosto quente, vermelho e corado de Ginny Weasley. _Sua namorada_.

"Harry! Que bom que te encontrei." E colou seus lábios, doces de mais, quentes demais nos de Harry, quando olhou a figura de Parkinson atrás do mesmo, franzindo o cenho. "Parkinson, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Pegando alguns livros, se não percebe." Respondeu, a voz quase como um sussurro, fria e gélida. "Mas não vou fazer nada com o _Potter_ , não se preocupe. Não é como se isso fosse um encontro."

 _Não é como se isso fosse um encontro._ Mas era, porra. E ela se arrependeu no mesmo instante que falou.

(Porque os dois sabiam que aquilo _era_ um encontro.)

"E não é como se eu fosse pensar nessa possibilidade, não é?" Harry gostaria que Ginny ficasse calada, e desejou que quem o encontrasse fosse Hermione. "Agora vamos, Harry."

E o puxou pelas mãos, sem perceber que o mesmo olhara pra trás, enquanto umedecia os lábios e olhava para Pansy, que antes os olhos castanhos escuros vazios e frios, agora eram quentes e seus lábios estavam formados em um sorriso zombeteiro.

* * *

Passaram-se duas ou três semanas depois do segundo encontro. Era começo de Março, e o clima estava úmido em Hogwarts. As arvores no jardim estavam secas e suas folhas estavam caindo. Folhas marrons, frias e vazias eram o que lhe lembrava de vinte e um dias atrás, uma biblioteca com alguns poucos alunos, uma fileira de livros, castanho, preto.

E mais um tanto de fatores que lhe lembravam Pansy Parkinson, Guerra, preconceito e lados opostos. Verde e vermelho, rivalidade, briga e _ódio_.

Mas os lábios macios, os pulsos pálidos, o cheiro doce e as unhas em perfeitas condições também.

Outono lhe lembrava Pansy Parkinson, e outono não era sua estação preferida.

 _Mentira._

Gostava de como o vento soprava as folhas que caiam no Lago Negro, como a grama ficava úmida, como o clima era úmido e como tudo não era frio ou quente ou floral. Gostava da cor, de fechar os olhos e do cheiro.

Cheiro doce e madeira rústica, e pergaminho, e flor violeta.

 _Flor. Violeta. Pansy._

No final tudo o levava a ela. E foi _nela_ que ele estava pensando quando pela primeira vez entrou dentro de Ginny.

E foi _nele_ que ela pensou quando falou a fórmula mágica e suas unhas ficaram verdes. Foi _ele_ quem viu quando olhou pela janela e foi por causa _dele_ que resolver sair das masmorras e ir para o jardim.

 _Só pra ter certeza._

Certeza _do que_ e _de que_ ela não sabia. E não fazia questão de saber. Olhou para as unhas, mordeu os lábios. A porta principal chegou e andou em passos lentos até chegar a um Harry, com as mãos nos bolsos, os olhos fechados e a cabeça erguida.

"Gosta do Outono?" Perguntou, parando-se ao lado dele, observando alguns pássaros voarem no céu azul, respirando o ar ameno e úmido, as mãos ao lado do corpo relaxadas.

"Não exatamente." Ouviu-o responder, ainda ficando na mesma posição que antes. Esperou alguns minutos, até que, cansada do silencio, deu um longo suspiro fazendo Harry virar-se para ela, abrindo os olhos. O verde brilhante, o estômago embrulhando. Olhou-o também, esperando que continuasse. "Gosto da cor, do cheiro, do vento. Gosto de como tudo isso fica, como não é quente e pegajoso como o verão, ou quando não é enjoativo como a Primavera nem tão frio e vazio quanto o Inverno. Só que não gosto do que ele me lembra – o Outono."

"E do que ele te lembra?" Perguntou, prendendo a respiração enquanto observava cada detalhe do rosto do Harry, pra se lembrar depois. No banho, antes de dormir. E puta merda, Pansy. Desde quando você pensa em lembrar de cada detalhe do _Potter_ antes de _dormir_?

"Me lembra alguém. Proibido. Me lembra proibições."

"E com esse jeito certinho e de santo que você tem, proibido não é uma palavra que entra no seu dicionário, certo?"

Ouviu a risada pequena e rouca e gostosa de se ouvir de Harry enquanto o mesmo desviava os olhos para o Lago Negro novamente. Tremeu. Era uma gargalhada sincera e bonita. E percebeu que o som rouco da mesma ficará grudado em sua cabeça por um bom tempo.

" _Certinho_ e _Santo_ é que são palavras que não entram no meu dicionário. Eu sou tudo, menos santo, Parkinson." Gostou de como o seu sobrenome rude e grosso soou leve e suave na voz de Harry. "Eu não sou assim. Eu sou humano, eu erro e o que mais gosto de fazer é quebrar as regras e jogar um foda-se nas proibições."

"Mas se é tanto assim, se proibições e proibido é algo que você gosta de encarar, então porque o Outono que te lembra isso te faz _não gostar_ exatamente dele?"

"Ai já é outra coisa." Percebeu-o corar diante das palavras, virando-se e andando, mas virando a cabeça e pedindo-a para segui-lo. Sentaram-se em baixo de uma arvore seca, as folhas da mesma espalhadas ao seu redor. Sentiu-se estranha, _mas era só pra ter certeza._

"Então não é do proibido que você não gosta, Potter." Tentou falar o sobrenome leve como ele falara o seu. "É do medo. Outono te lembra medo. Medo de encarar algo proibido."

Harry umedeceu os lábios, tirando as mãos do bolso e passando-os pelo cabelo. Outra risada saiu de sua garganta, mas não era uma risada sincera, era uma risada nervosa.

Harry Potter estava sem o que falar, porque era a mais pura verdade.

"Isso é... Engraçado. Você não sabe ler mentes ou coisa parecida, não é? Porque é meio impossível você conseguir decifrar o que eu estou sentindo sendo que nem eu mesmo sabia disso. E tudo o que você falou é completamente lógico."

"Isso é estranho." Disse, pegando uma folha seca no chão e dobrando-a ao meio para poder ouvir o barulho que elas faziam. "Mas eu estou me sentindo _estranhamente_ confortável."

"O que é estranho?"

"Nós dois. Olhe, Potter. Escute uma coisa. Eu estou com um estranho desejo de poder te conhecer, saber suas manias, seu jeito. É estranho porque eu sou _Pansy Parkinson_ e você é _Harry Potter_. Eu sou Slytherin você Gryffindor e todas essas coisas opostas que impede isso tudo, sabe? Eu te vi pela janela e vim pra cá só pra ter a certeza se eu realmente gostei dos dois últimos momentos em que ficamos sozinhos. Se eu realmente teria coragem de passar por cima dos meus conceitos só pra ter a sua amizade. Poder te conhecer, te decifrar. Porque eu sei que você vai além de um garoto que tem uma cicatriz na testa e que salvou o mundo bruxo. E eu... Vou além de uma sangue-puro que corre atrás do Draco. Pelos menos é o que falam de mim." Fez uma careta como se correr atrás do Draco não fosse uma opção viável. "Porque somos apenas amigos, mas eu acho que tem gente que não enxerga isso. Mas enfim, você quer ir comigo no Três Vassouras em Hogsmeade no próximo final de semana? Como... Inimigos que podem se tornar amigos, dependendo do fim do encontro?"

Harry piscou algumas vezes, atônito ao que tinha acabado de ouvir. Tinha sido acabado de ser convidado para um encontro pela sua _inimiga_.

Mas Harry gostava de encarar as proibições. E o medo.

E foi com esse pensamento que ele disse um _Sim, Pansy_.

E se _Parkinson_ soava leve e suave com a sua voz, _Pansy_ soava mais ainda.

E os dois saíram com a certeza de que o terceiro encontro em um jardim de Hogwarts, em pleno Outono, era bem melhor do que em uma sala escura ou em uma biblioteca.

* * *

(E logo após o quarto encontro, veio o quinto, o sexto e o sétimo, os beijos, os toques. Até que perceberam que já tinha total certeza e de que não tinham que experimentar mais nada. E depois a certeza de que tinham feito a coisa certa quando falaram um _Aceito_. E os dois agradeceram mentalmente quem quis atrapalhar o silencio dos dois.)

* * *

 **N/A:** Essa fanfic é muito antiga e eu não mudei nada pra publicar ela, porque acho que não teria sentido hahaha. reviews s2


End file.
